Kyohru
Kyoru is the het ship between Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda from the Fruits Basket fandom. Canon After Tohru moved to house of Shigure and Yuki, Kyo turns out of the sudden from the second floor and challeges Yuki for a fight. Tohru tells boys to wait a minute and accidentally trips and hugs Kyo, who turns into a cat. Kyo tries to apologize to Tohru in his own way be meeting her after part-time job. Tohru understands that and tells Kyo that she likes him very much and wants to become friends with him, which touches Kyo's feelings and makes him blush. Kyo and Tohru finally have a talk on the roof, which allows both to get to know each other better. Throughout the series the two get better to know each other and become friends. When Kyo's Juzu beads are removed, he turns into a grotesque monster with a revolting scent. Although Tohru was afraid of the true Kyo's form, she chased after him in order to say that she wants Yuki, Kyo and her always be and live together, which calms down Kyo and he returns to his cat form by hugging Tohru. Kyo holds her hand and kneels in front of her. He now finally confesses his feelings for her saying he was selfish and didn't think of her feelings. He leans in and kisses her. Kyo says he wants them to be together always. He asks if he can hug her even though he would transform, to which Tohru replies that she doesn't mind because she loves him very much "it can't be beat". The two embrace and realize that Kyo hasn't transformed into a cat. Kyo backs away shocked and looks at his wrist. He rips off his bracelet, and the beads hit the ground. Tohru picks up every single bead while Kyo stares, wondering why she is keeping them. At the end of the series, Tohru and Kyo are revealed to have gotten married. They have two sons, a daughter and grandchildren. With their love still strong and his beads still there in a bowl as a reminder of their past. Children Hajime Sohma Hajime is the first born-son of Kyo and Honda. He has orange-brown hair from his father (orange) and mother (brown). Unnamed Two Children One younger son and only youngest daughter. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of a lot of ship tease between the two over the seasons. Being the heavily teased ship between the protagonist and the main heroine resulted in its huge popularity among the fans. Its main ship rival is Yukiru, although with this one getting more development and moments, it usually ends up being more popular than the other one. Being the ship between the first protagonist and main heroine, it gets a lot of attention from the fans, and as a result, a lot of fan arts and fan fictions. It's the most written ship for both characters on Archive of Our Own. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Kyo/Tohru tag on FanFiction.net Gallery Kyo_x_Tohru.jpg Kyo_and_Tohru's_First_Kiss.jpg Kyo_and_Tohru's_Second_Kiss.jpg Tohru_x_Kyo.jpg Fruits Basket Final Page.jpg